i'm not the only one
by saerusa
Summary: sesekali midorima perlu belajar cara menutup luka. midorima - takao.


**i'm not the only one**

Warning: Typo, ootje, r4nd0m, lumayan AU (?)

**kurokonobasuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Shintarou menentukan seperti apa ia di masa depan. Sebelum tidur, ia berdoa di dalam bantalnya agar diciptakan menjadi dokter hebat yang profesional. Sembari memeluk guling, ia pernah satu kali berharap sungguh-sungguh semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Usianya masih sembilan tahun saat itu.

.

.

.

Impian:

Pukul enam pagi, Shintarou selesai mengancingkan kerah dan memasang arloji. Ia memandangi cermin yang ukurannya sama besar dengan tubuhnya, jas putih, kartu pengenal menempel sempurna pada tempatnya. Semalaman tidurnya kurang nyenyak, bayangan wajah menderita meminta tolong akibat kesalahan mereka sendiri berbayang dalam pelupuk matanya.

Jendela kamar kotor bekas jejak hujan semalam. Sepatu hitam di sisi lemari ada dua pasang untuk dua pemilik berbeda ukuran. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kazunari memasang kipas angin tua memutar hawa beku di dalam kamar. Harusnya dari dulu Shintarou membuang benda itu meski Kazunari memohon-mohon karena itu warisan keluarga. Toh kamar ini terlanjur penuh oleh boneka dari Rusia, gantungan bunga matahari, dan sederet benda aneh yang dipercaya Shintarou pembawa keberuntungan.

Kazunari masuk ke dalam kamar, lengkap berseragam chip. "Oi, nggak berangkat jam sembilan?" memang jadwalnya seperti itu. Rumah sakit umum yang berjarak tiga puluh lima menit jika tidak macet dari apartemen mereka memberi kursi khusus untuk dokter kehormatan seperti Shintarou. Ada kesempatan untuk berkarir lebih baik di luar negeri, dan Shintarou memilih menetap disini membuang emas yang ditawarkan dengan kedua tangan.

Alasannya mudah ditebak. Kazunari ogah jauh dari orangtuanya.

"Makin sini penyakit makin aneh." Dan Shintarou termasuk penyakit aneh bagi Kazunari. Catatan bagi imbuhan nodayo yang seiring waktu menghilang, kefanatikan Midorima pada oha-asa tak kunjung surut juga. "Setidaknya aku nggak perlu lembur sampai malam."

Kazunari menggumam, membereskan berkas rekapitulasi keamanan kota sepekan lalu, bersiul-siul senang. Di kepolisian, khususnya divisi investigasi kedatangan anugrah dari langit berupa anak-anak baru dengan bakat insting alamiah. Kazunari membayangkan ia bisa mengambil cuti lebih banyak dan mengurus si Hawk yang selama ini jadi hiasan, kesepian di sangkar balkon apartemen. Atau mencoba lagi mengayuh gerobak di usia dimana harusnya lebih banyak bekerja ketimbang bersenang-senang.

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa." Shintarou menyalakan televisi dan mulai sarapan. Jari-jari yang diperban seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah koki ahli namun sebenarnya memasak air pun pancinya gosong. Shintarou. Vas bunga baby breath bersama bunga mawar begitu mekar dan menjalar di dekat aquarium. Kazunari bersyukur setidaknya Shintarou di usia kepala tiga ada perubahan meskipun rentang jarak sampai kepala dua sifatnya masih saja keras.

Seperti biasa, Kazunari menyiapkan sarapan seperti di film barat: telur dadar, roti bakar dan sereal. Midorima tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Paling lama jam tujuh deh!" Kazunari melesat keluar dan sudah berada di ujung pintu. "Janji kok besok one on one di lapang! Udah ngajak Miyaji-senpai juga sih!" alumni Shuutoku mengadakan reuni di restoran kota. Rencananya, sebelum ke acara inti (makan-makan) mereka akan menggelar pertandingan basket dulu. Ootsubo-senpai sering mengeluh jarang berolahraga karena waktunya lenyap dimakan pekerjaan. Shintarou mendapat pesan berantai dan Kazunari jelas yang membalas penuh semangat. _KAMI AKAN DATAAAAANG._

Midorima mengulum senyum ketika debam pintu terdengar, menendang bola basket dan menggelinding lalu membentur dinding.

.

.

.

.

Impresi Takao Kazunari tentang Midorima Shintarou:

1. Tinggi

Takao dikenalkan Gurunya pada musuh saat SMP yang kini masuk SMA yang sama. Awalnya sederet dendam akan ia balas atas kekalahan telak dari Teikou yang sungguh menyedihkan namun kini ia harus bisa bekerjasama sebagai satu tim solid meraih kemenangan. Dan Takao pun lupa total akan pemikiran buruknya.

Midorima tinggi, menjulang di tengah lautan manusia. Mungkin dia bukan anak umur enam belas tahun mana ada lima senti mencapai dua meter. Takao pikir saat bayi sepertinya Midorima dicekoki pelbagai sulemen dan vitamin sehingga semuanya berlarian dan bekumpul membentuk tulang-tulang panjang nan kuat. Mudah sekali menemukan pohon wortel (Midorima) bagi Takao, rambut persis rumput dan jaket oranye. Jika saja ia yang tinggi seperti itu, Takao bisa mengenakan pakaian yang ia suka lebih pede, mungkin bermain basket lebih mudah berkat panjang lengan dan betis seperti itu.

2. Tsundere

- "Kamu suka oshiruko?" Takao heran Midorima menekan tombol kacang itu untuk hitungan yang tak terhingga.

- "Nggak terlalu …_nanodayo_," Midorima membenarkan kacamata, padahal tidak melorot.

- "Nanodayo? Apaan tuh?" Takao menyipitkan mata, mengulum tawa.

- "Na-nanodayo bukan hal yang bisa kamu ketawain!" Midorima segera mengambil kalengan, berjalan menghentak-hentak persis gadis SMA yang digoda pacarnya.

3. Judes

"Apa lihat-lihat!" padahal kebetulan saja mata mereka bertabrakan saat Fisika memberikan beban mental dan Takao suntuk sementara Midorima entah mengapa hanya ingin tahu bentuk wajah Takao saat ini bentuknya sudah seperti apa. Ootsubo-senpai repot sendiri melerai kalau mereka bertengkar. Midorima benci kekalahan. Takao hanya ingin menang dari Midorima.

4. Pintar

Hanya saja Takao bingung perlukah pensil keberuntungan tetap dibawa jika sudah dikaruniai otak seencer itu. Takao pernah sekali seumur hidup mendengar permainan piano Midorima cukup satu kata: jenius multitalenta.

5. Maniak

_OHAAAA-ASA RULES SHIN-CHAN'S WORLD. _Laki-laki yang tidak malu mengembangkan payung merah muda. Laki-laki yang kehilangan akal hanya karena tidak menemukan teddy bear seukuran 195cm. laki-laki yang santai membawa berhala di tangannya saat olahraga di sekolah. Laki-laki yang tetap kalem memakai liontin. Laki-laki yang rela begadang semalaman menonton barbie. Shintarou seorang.

.

.

Kali ini giliran Takao mengayuh gerobak sial seminggu berturut-turut.

Macam mantra mujarab apa yang digunakan Midorima, tidak pernah kalah barang satu putaran pun dari Takao. Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya sok keren dan duduk rapi di gerobak. Mungkin kata orang mereka gila dan kurang kerjaan, tapi ini cara mereka bersenang-senang; melewati komplek perumahan, kebun, atau banyak kesialan.

Takao menyemangati dirinya sendiri, berkata bahwa Midorima ringan, ringan makanya takdir memutuskan supaya dia ditaruh di gerobak. Lagipula hitung-hitung latihan fisik, Takao mengayuh pedalnya menikmati setiap semilir angin yang mengeringkan keringat di lehernya.

"Mau mampir jajan dulu? Aku mau beli cinnamon rolls!"

"Aku mau ushiruko."

"Hari ini mau lewat jalan yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja."

Takao mengambil rute paling lama dan paling jauh. Midorima diam saja saat Takao tidak mengeluh atau komplain karena sikapnya. Toh, Midorima sadar ia menyebalkan, tapi kenapa Takao tidak pernah memarahinya.

Midorima pikir ia sendirian yang hanyut dalam sungai. Takao ada di seberang, dia tahu tapi dia tidak ikut terbawa arus.

.

Botol minuman itu bergoyang di depan matanya.

Midorima tengah berbaring kelelahan selesai menguji keakuratan tembakannya. Takao dengan ekspresi yang sama setiap saat ikut duduk. Harusnya anak-anak kelas satu membereskan gedung olahraga, tapi Midorima tidak mendengar pintu ruang kebersihan terbuka. Malah ada Takao lagi dan lagi. Sore sudah ditelan malam. "Pulang sana, Shin-chan."

Midorima melirik galak. _Sendirinya juga._

Jadi mereka pulang bersama sebagai penghuni terakhir sekolah. Kedai okonomiyaki masih buka sampai jam sepuluh.

.

Impresi Midorima Shintarou tentang Takao Kazunari:

1. cerewet

Apapun. _Shin-chan. Shiiiiin-chaaaaan. Shin-chan! _

Di toilet. Di kelas. Di kantin. Di gerobak. Di lapangan. Di perpustakaan. Di toko. Di jalan. Di perempatan. Di gimnastium. Di mall. Di halte. Di kereta. Di rumah. Sampai di dalam mimpi.

2. selalu mengikutiku kesana kemari

-Midorima selalu menemukan Kazunari di belakangnya.

-Setiap kali ia ada di perpustakaan, di lobi ketika ia meminjam beberapa referensi menarik secara menyebalkan Takao akan mengagetkannya dengan bertanya; "Buku apa yang kau pinjam?"

-Midorima baru saja mengunyah bekalnya tahu-tahu sudah ada Takao duduk selonjoran di lantai sementara ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. "Hari ini kamu dibekali apa sama Mamamu?"

-"Berhenti mengikutiku." Takao malah mengejek habis-habisan katanya Midorima kelihatan jelek dengan bentuk pose sok dingin nan acuh. (bukannya setiap hari pun Midorima dingin dan acuh?)

3. tembakannya lumayan

-pada saat Seirin versus Shuutoku. Yang terhebat saat melawan Rakuzan.

4. Jahil

5. (kosong)

Midorima tidak lagi menyisipkan 'dokter' dalam doanya. Ia punya sebuah nama yang ia ingat sebelum dan bangun tidur.

.

Kereta telat semenit.

Begitu pintu terbuka, bukan hal aneh kalau penumpang berdesak-desakan keluar. Midorima tahu matanya buram, jadi ia berharap kalau laki-laki yang tengah menuntun gadis melawan manusia berjubel bukan Takao. Midorima berjalan masuk, karena ia tinggi ia bisa memastikan siapa yang ingin ia ketahui dan ia menyesal kenapa rasa penasaran selalu saja membuatnya kalah.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan lalu dikerjakan. Bukan malah menjadi melodrama dan melibatkan hal yang menggunakan perasaan secara berlebihan.

.

Cih, Midorima benci dengan hal yang tidak ia kuasai.

Bahasa asing ini menyumbat hidungnya. Aksen lokalnya cukup menjadi lelucon jika bergabung dengan ucapan sederhana seperti, kau tahu alamat ini dimana? Midorima mengistirahatkan badannya barang dua puluh menit di bangku taman. Banyak pepohonan yang menyembunyikan air mancur, Midorima membolak-balik buku saku petunjuk di tangannya.

Ia ingin sekali membuang visa demi alasan emosional yang kali ini menguasai pikirannya. Perjalanan ini terus terang bentuk pelarian. Tanpa persiapan, semalaman melipat baju asal dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam koper. Tidak ada orang yang ia beritahu tentang kepergiannya. Pasti Ibunya marah-marah setelah tiga hari ke depan anaknya tidak pulang. Adiknya memenuhi notifikasi email masuk.

Setidaknya ia memilih destinasi secara sadar karena disini asal-muasal peradaban musik dimulai. Midorima menghirup udara kering nan asing. Semua orang warnanya satu pabrik produksi, kuning, biru, kulit kemerah-merahan. Ia seperti alien yang datang menginvasi bumi bersama kemeja kolot, mata dan rambut hijau. Rencananya akan mulus kalau saja tawaran travel atau guide tour ia ambil. Jangan membayangkan perjalanan ke Prancis semudah konglomerat drama Korea pelesiran ke 24 negara dalam 24 jam. Tabungan dari SMP dibobol tak bersisa demi mencari spot bertapa, mengosongkan pikiran dan memulai kehidupan baru. Ia harus meluruskan niat dan menggapai tujuannya.

Sekarang ia bergerak menarik kopernya yang berisik saat menggelinding mencari losmen sesuai alamat yang ia catat di pesawat. Di negara ini Midorima akan belajar bersungguh-sungguh membenci horoskop.

.

Mereka pernah menyusuri pantai di pertengahan September.

Langitnya cerah namun berimbang dengan sejuk angin laut yang mendebur ombak pada pasir. Takao naik ke pembatas jalan, sehingga tingginya lebih dari Midorima yang sibuk memadangi laut yang dalam. Pohon kelapa melambai-lambai, ingin sekali bermain dan menjejakkan kaki serta menciptakan gambar di pasir lalu terhapus oleh air, begitu seterusnya. Sayang sekali, Midorima tidak suka pulang dengan celana sekolah yang ujungnya basah dan sepatu kotor karena Takao pasti melempar sepatunya ke tengah laut sana. Dan akan memalukan sekali meminta tolong orang-orang setempat tolong ambilkan benda hitam yang mengapung terombang-ambing disana.

Takao merentangkan tangan, mempertahankan keseimbangan supaya tidak jatuh. "Kenapa nggak nyoba naik, Shin-chan? Enak loh anginnya kerasa banget."

Midorima berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata apabila ia malas bicara, menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud pada Takao. _Tidak._ Takao cukup tersenyum, ia selalu punya keinginan untuk tertawa, menertawakan Midorima. Segalanya. Hari ini jangan cepat selesai…

.

_Shin-chan. Kenapa. Apa salah aku. Bilang coba, maaf deh lainkali aku nggak gangguin kamu, tapi ngomong dong jangan bisu beneran cape deh ditanyain mulu sama senpai-senpai kenapa kamu dari mesin pencetak skor yang suka marah-marah malah jadi shrek kacamata yang bisu._

Midorima mencopot notes dari lokernya. Ia pastikan lokernya selalu terkunci sebelum dia pergi.

.

Midorima merasa bodoh. _I'm just not enough._ Tulisnya di belakang catatan matematika. Sedetik kemudian Midorima merobek kertas, melemparnya ke tong sampah. Overdosis novel roman yang sering ditawarkan Kuroko. Besok ia akan menolak telepon masuk Kuroko.

.

Prinsip Takao sebenarnya tulus: membantu dan memperlakukan sebaik ia ingin diperlakukan. Kalau ia punya antena dengan tingkat kepekaan tinggi, ia pasti akan menyadari kebaikannya berujung pada kesalahpahaman. Mungkin ketidaktahuan adalah senjata terbaik untuk hidup dalam dunia penuh kebohongan. Takao termasuk beruntung karena ia menyakiti bukan yang disakiti.

.

"Shin-chan mau lanjut kemana?" Takao duduk, meminum isotonik dingin. Uap bekunya mengepul. Konsentrasi Shintarou pada oshirukonya pun buyar, mau marah keburu malas. Panas.

"Kedokteran." Tidak ada penjelasan lebih karena Takao tahu dari raut Midorima yang kelihatannya sibuk bergulat, beragumen dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku mau masuk Hukum." Takao memberi tahu tanpa diminta dan ia tidak keberatan dengan respon macam apa yang akan diberikan Midorima. Mau ia menyahut, membalas atau diam yang penting Takao sudah memberitahu.

"Aku mau masuk hukum …biar gampang kalau pacarku punya masalah," dan tawa Takao tidak sekering udara sekarang.

.

Cinta di umur 15 tahun bagi Midorima adalah fana. Ia terbuai oleh segala perhatian yang dicurahkan hanya kepadanya dan ia seorang yang menganggapnya sebagai permata yang perlu disimpan. Badai katrina datang setelah kata stasiun, sore hari, dan kalimat: maaf aku tidak bisa datang.

Cinta di umur 20 tahun bagi Midorima adalah ilusi. Setengah bagiannya adalah midorima bodoh konyol hormonal yang membiarkan emosi memerintahkan otak separuh lagi adalah Midorima yang terus belajar melupakan dan membangun istana baru meski susah payah. Bila malam tiba, ia tertidur, memeluk bantal dengan celah jendela dibiarkan sedikit terbuka.

Ia mengisi mulutnya dengan apa yang harus kulakukan besok sampai tertidur di hitungan kesekian tentang domba yang melompati pagar.

.

Ada bar yang terkenal di salah satu distrik yang Midorima belum bisa membaca plangnya.

Mungkin bosan dengan peraturan yang menciptakan dunia menyebalkan, Midorima mencoba menembus zona aman. Losmennya strategis, Midorima sesekali berselancar di internet menghapal perawatan dasar untuk jenis penyakit level rendah. Ia tidak butuh teman hanya untuk botol berisi liquid kuning. Ia bisa berjalan di malam hari cukup dengan mantel dan turtleneck hitam. Dan jelas saja, ia tidak peduli pada semua orang yang wajahnya sama, kecuali dirinya sendiri yang duduk di kursi tinggi, depan meja bartender.

Untuk permulaan, Midorima memesan apapun yang mengandung alkohol. Ada banyak pilihan yang ditawarkan. "Apapun. Yang bisa menyembuhkan la douler exquise." Pandangan buram, suara mereka seperti sedang mengunyah permen karet, pengecualian, kali ini ia bisa membedakan tiap kosakata. Baguslah. Berarti telinganya ada peningkatan.

"Tuan, alkohol bukan obat." Bartender ini ramah sekali. Terbiasa menerima pelanggan yang rata-rata mencari pelampiasan atas emosi dan problematika sehari-hari.

"Bukannya orang-orang disini bermabuk-mabukan bukan karena rasa atau tampilan melainkan keinginan untuk lari dari kenyataan." Midorima mengamati kelap-kelip di lantai dansa. Dentuman musik keras bukan seleranya. Ia memijat keningnya, kepenatan berpusat pada satu titik diantara kedua alisnya. Pantas saja tutor di kelas yang ia ambil sering mengatakan cobalah lihat cermin. Karena sekarang dengan jelas, kaca yang melapisi meja panjang memantulkan keletihan yang memenuhi air wajah Midorima.

"Salah satunya termasuk anda, Tuan." Cocktail itu mengahalangi laser yang keluar dari mata Midorima. Cantik sekali dengan bunga kecil sebagai penghias. Namun korelasinya apa. Si bartender dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya pun mengulas senyum sopan. "Selamat menikma—"

"Aku mau alkohol."

"Tuan, saya tahu jendela itu lebih rapuh dari jotosan Anda."

"Alkohol itu racun." Racau Midorima jari-jarinya merayapi gelas tinggi cocktail. Bulir-bulir dingin berjatuhan, nuraninya menolak hal semacam ini. Andaikata Midorima bisa menjelaskan pada seseorang bagaimana rasanya yang di _dalam sini_ rusak dengan kalimat serta kata-kata yang teratur ia tidak akan terdampar menyedihkan di sebuah bar populer. "Aku butuh."

"Anda tahu sejatinya." Si bartender berambut gelap ini memaklumi. "Karena jika tangan Anda terluka, Anda tidak bisa bermain piano maupun mengobati pasien 'kan, tuan Dokter?"

"Bukan." Midorima menempelkan pipinya ke meja. Frustasi. Kenapa bartender ini seperti memindai rekaman kehidupannya."Aku butuh racun untuk membunuh _sesuatu_ dalam diriku."

"Kamu mau jualan kamu laku apa nggak sih?"

"Saya hanya menjual pada orang yang sekiranya menurut saya pantas untuk merusak dirinya sendiri."

Midorima tidak bisa marah melainkan terkekeh kecil.

"Ternyata kamu sadis juga." Midorima berkomentar, tegukan cokctail sangat asing di tenggorokannya.

.

_Pulanglah, Shintarou._

_Pulanglah. Ada banyak yang belum kau selesaikan namun kau tinggalkan. Kalahkan apa yang membuatmu terjatuh. Kejarlah apa yang kau inginkan, bukan mendapatkan apa yang kau jadikan penutup lukamu. Selama ini kau lebih banyak membaca buku filsafat daripada Aku. Lalu kenapa kamu tidak bisa menerapkannya dalam kehidupanmu? Kau tahu lukamu itu tidak kering jika kamu terus-terusan menutupnya dengan kain basah—_

_Kamu harus belajar cara memperlakukan sakit dan terus berjalan, Shintarou. Cinta pertama selalu gagal. Kemungkinan berhasil kurang dari satu persen dan kamu termasuk sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Cukup Shintarou jika kamu terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri aku pun ikut terluka. Kamu membuatku sakit. Aku memahamimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah membagi waktu dengan benar. Dunia punya sekian milyar jiwa dan masih ada kesempatan untuk lebih baik, Anakku._

Tirai gading kamar melambai. Ia membiarkan kursor laptopnya berkedip-kedip sekian ratus email ia buka kali ini ia berhasil menumpahkan airmata. Midorima tetap terseret dalam pusaran kehampaan untuk kesekian kali. Jas rapi dan dasi kupu-kupu tergeletak begitu saja di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ia bermain piano secara acak, mukjizatnya, nada-nada asal itu tidak menjadi gangguan telinga untuk tetangga. Ia mengikuti arah jatuhnya guguran daun, lalu memejamkan mata, meresapi betapa konyolnya midorima shintarou yang termakan oleh kelabilan saat remaja.

Sekarang ia sadar, rugi sekali dalam neraca peruntungan dengan dunia. Di sisi lain orang itu tengah berbahagia dengan jalan yang ia pilih. Midorima menggenggam 1. popularitas 2. talenta 3. uang namun hatinya berkata belum cukup, belum.

Awalnya sulit membiasakan diri dengan pola orang-orang Prancis. Midorima menyatu dengan gaya yang serba teratur sehingga ketika dihadapkan dengan segenap waktu luang setelah berlatih menjadi konduktor hebat bersama Chiaki Shinichi (tutornya yang sama-sama melarikan diri dari rumah) Midorima bosan. Kalau kebosanan bermanifestasi menjadi manusia, Midorima telah membunuhnya sebelum ia lahir.

Ia adalah laki-laki. Sembilan akal dan satu nafsu. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan satu dengan sembilan. Bukan sebaliknya. Semalaman Midorima meyakinkan bahwa: _aku adalah laki-laki dan aku tidak cengeng. Aku tidak menyerah dan aku tidak putus asa. Dia punya kebahagiaan dan aku pun disini harus bahagia._

Midorima melempar pantatnya dan menyalakan laptop. Ia perlu memesan tiket secepat mungkin.

.

Miyaji tidak berkomentar dan bertanya. Kali ini Midorima yang tanpa sadar mengarah untuk mencari Takao. Ada kejanggalan jika Takao tidak mengikuti Midorima melangkah makanya Midorima bersikap seperti ini. Ootsubo sering melerai mereka berdua karena Takao si biang keladi. Semester dua, Takao tetap menjadi tersangka, namun frekuensinya menurun. Midorima kehilangan, namun tidak ada inisiatif untuk memulai. Sekarang ia yang marah-marah karena Takao kebingungan membagi waktu untuk mengejar materi demi masuk fakultas impian dan Midorima yang semula memiliki arah tujuan jelas kini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kompasnya kacau.

(beberapa tahun kemudian)

Miyaji mencoba bertanya kenapa atau Midorima sial dalam peruntungan hidupnya? Lalu Miyaji menyesal setelah merapikan kepingan puzzle hingga selesai. Potongan- potongan keganjilan yang ia rasakan berujung pada kesimpulan mengapa dulu ia tidak memaksa Midorima untuk jujur dan berterus terang menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya yang rumit—Miyaji tahu benar orang ini alot dan sifatnya menyembunyikan, menutup rapat-rapat.

Dan Miyaji lebih menyesali kenapa ia tidak memberitahu Takao (_have no clue about anything_) sebelum bunga-bunga mawar dilempar kepada undangan.

.

Oha-asa bilang ia tidak akan sial jika siang nanti bermain baseball.

Kebetulan sekali, matahari semangat menjalankan tugasnya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, berfoto bersama angkatan dan mengenakan toga. Pohon kersen yang sering mereka ambil buahnya ternyata sudah menua dengan batang yang mengeriput. Linimasa bergerak seperti kilat: cepat dan Midorima tidak tahu dia dan Takao akan sampai kapan seperti ini. Midorima menantang langit merasakan silau dan panas lewat kacamatanya. Entah bodoh atau apa, dia merasa kosong di tengah keramaian. Di lapang ia siap mengayunkan bat pada seluruh lemparan yang Takao buat.

"Hei Takao aku mau tanya." Midorima memukul bola dengan timing tepat. Bisa jadi kelewat bertenaga, sedikit Takao terlambat, bola itu akan berbalik menciptakan bengkak di wajahnya.

"Yeah! Pukulanmu terlalu keras!" Takao tertawa. Kesal kenapa kuat sekali ayunan Midorima dan geli akan ekspresi kaku sahabatnya. "Buruan mau tanya apa!"

"Cewek yang suka nungguin tiap sore itu …" Midorima bising oleh detak jantungnya. Ia berharap sekarang wajahnya tetap sedatar setrikaan. Jangan sampai hening. "…pacarmu?"

Takao malah tertawa, merogoh saku.

"Lah emang aku dari dulu punya pacar kok." Takao melempar gulungan perban pada Midorima seperti melempar bola baseball. Ia berpikir Midorima kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan karena jari-jarinya belum dipakaikan baju. Midorima menangkapnya meski hampir meleset.

Takao melempar lagi bola yang asli dalam satu jeda yang tak seberapa. "Emang aku nggak bilang apa?" teriaknya jelas tanpa dosa.

Bolanya kali ini tidak terpukul dan melambung entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Realita:

Midorima menyobek kalender bulan ini.

Pulang ke Jepang berarti poster-poster Ryouta the Phantom menyorakinya di bandara. Obsesi seperti apa kali ini terinspirasi buku apa lagi. Pasti Kuroko cukup menutup wajahnya mendapati ulah kekasihnya yang tak berkesudahan. Saat ia berangkat, spanduk raksasa Kise sedang meminum isotonik dingin memenuhi matanya. Keahlian sederhana seperti minum air pun ternyata bisa mendulang uang sekaligus popularitas. Midorima mencatat dalam otaknya.

Midorima sempat mengunjungi keluarganya dulu. Adiknya kini tumbuh cantik membukakan pintu, hapal betul si Kakak dengan ketenaran yang menyebar lewat internet. Jalan menuju rumah rutenya masih sama namun kompleknya banyak berubah. Sedikit lupa, namun tak mengapa. Toko yang sering ia lewati sebelum ke sekolah kini tutup. Distriknya menua, plang jalan sedikit berkata. Ibunya masih bekerja pun sama seperti Ayahnya. Si adik menawarkan makanan di kursi ramping meja makan yang akan selalu sepi, Midorima pulang tanpa kehangatan yang ia inginkan. Ia kira Ibunya akan berubah menjadi wanita tua yang duduk di kursi goyang sementara Ayahnya yang bungkuk merapikan halaman.

_Ibu mana?_

_Aku akan telepon Ibu supaya cepat pulang._ Midorima menolak, kakak macam apa dia—mengasuh adik pun tidak. _Tidak perlu._

_Aku setiap hari membereskan kamarmu._ Perempuan itu tinggi untuk seumurannya. Dia menyimpan isotonik Ryouta di lemari es. Midorima ingin banyak bertanya, sayang, rasanya mengucapkan afeksi begitu sulit. Lidahnya pahit. _Kakak hanya menjawabku via email saja. Ibu tidak sering bertanya, sih. Ayah semakin sibuk._

_Kamu sendirian? _

_mmm… aku sering menginap di tetangga. Tapi aku sering melihat Ibu menangis karena Kakak tidak pulang._

_Begitukah?_

_Kakak hidupmu menjanjikan. Aku selalu berpikir Kakak yang paling terang. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini._

_Kamu tahu masalahku?_

_Ya. _(si adik menemukan selembar kertas yang menguning dalam tumpukan baju-baju kotor:

Aku memilih untuk mencintaimu dalam diam. Karena dalam diam aku tidak menemukan penolakan.

Aku memilih untuk mencintaimu dalam mimpi. Dalam mimpi tidak ada yang memilikimu kecuali aku.)

_Kalau begitu apa yang kamu lihat dariku?_

_Matamu kehilangan gairah. _

_Aku tidak akan tinggal disini._

_Kau berniat menetap disana?_ Midorima menangkap kecewa dalam suara Adiknya. Ia mengangguk tidak menjawab.

_Jadi kesini hanya untuk konser?_ Tebakan jitu si adik membuat Midorima bungkam.

_Aku akan mengunjungimu. Cobalah ke Prancis sesekali._

_Apa kalau aku menikah Kakak akan datang? _–undangan yang terlupakan—undangan yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat—undangan wangi dengan nama kazunari bersanding bukan dengan namanya—undangan yang masuk ke tong sampah—miyaji-senpai marah—Midorima kamu kemana—undangan putih di musim gugur—undangan lewat ponsel—malam yang buruk—takao mendatangi rumah—maaf Takao-kun anakku sakit sepertinya ia tertidur—sampaikan permintaan maafku ini bingkisan untuknya katakan datanglah ke pernikahanku—Shintaro buka pintumu—Shintarou ada apa denganmu—Kakak jangan buat aku khawatir!—Shin-chan datanglah!—Shin-chan jika aku punya salah maafkan aku sungguh untuk kesalahan sengaja atau tidak disengaja—Shin-chan mau lanjut kemana—Shin-chan ini botolmu—Shin-chan—Midorima menutup matanya sekelibat potongan CD rusak berkelebat dalam matanya._ brengsek._

_Pasti. Kamu harus menelponku dulu. Schedule-ku padat. _Si adik tersenyum, manis sekali.

_Tidak makan dulu? Aku yang masak._

_Aku bekal saja._

.

Sepanjang hari ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktu bersama pianonya. Banyak yang memuji bahwa jari-jarinya memang ditakdirkan menjadi pianis. Kadang-kadang sisi lain dalam dirinya bersedih karena impian menjadi dokter spesialis harus dicoret (Midorima menukar empat tahun kuliah untuk pergi ke Prancis) dan di satu sisi ia merasa mungkin _sudah seharusnya begini. _

Kehidupannya lumayan berantakan jika dibandingkan dengan Midorima Shintarou SD sampai kuliah. Biasa hidup pada masakan Ibu, ia memilih kulkas berisi kaleng minuman, kaleng makanan. Konter diisi oleh mesin kopi dan oven. Sofa abu padat oleh buku klasik yang dijadikan bantal oleh Midorima. Ia pulang kesini mengadakan sebuah perayaan besar untuk sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu untuk apa dan seberapa pentingnya dirayakan.

Midorima berbaring lalu berguling, mempertanyakan ada apa dengan dirinya dan segala kekacauan yang terjadi. Sedikit rindu terhadap Midorima yang dingin, tidak peka, acuh dengan dunianya, dan tidak semrawut. Di umurnya yang lewat kepala tiga, Midorima menganggap cinta hanyalah fatamorgana. Ia berjalan tersaruk, mendaratkan pantat di bangku dan mulai mengecek _ting_—menekan tuts paling ujung.

Sekarang ia memainkan beberapa tuts dengan nada-nada sedih. _Musik tidak segalanya tentang melodi_. Pianonya berbisik lewat denting sunyi. _Kadang-kadang segalanya tentang memori_. Ia memilih partitur yang paling tua dari yang tertua, memikirkan hal-hal positif sepanjang hidupnya. Kontradiksi. Dering vokal dalam sam smith di tanggal-tanggal tanpa panggilan masuk adalah keanehan. Midorima tetap melanjutkan permainan—drrrrr—drrr

Ia bangkit, dan menyambar ponselnya sebal. _Pamflet konsermu udah kesebar. Aku hari ini ke rumahmu yah!_

Midorima tidak membanting ponselnya dramatis. _Buat apa_. Baru semenit setelah tanda centang, _mau main lah!_ Tidak ada nama pengirim dalam daftar kontaknya.

_Kamu tahu rumahku_

_Jelas tahu! Semua orang membicarakan kedatangan pianis sekaligus konduktor yang akhirnya balik ke negaranya!_

Midorima tidak membalas. Dari mana orang ini tahu nomor ponselnya. Dan darimana ia tahu orang ini adalah dia?

Bahkan ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk damai saat bel rumahnya menyahut tidak sabaran. Ia berjalan berusaha agar tetap ingat ia harus bernapas dengan benar. Midorima belajar dengan giat cara melupakan perasaan yang tidak penting, ternyata perjuangannya mudah sekali menjadi sia-sia dalam sekejap. Mungkin Midorima terlalu. Terlalu banyak menggunakan perasaan.

Midorima menyambutnya dengan kemeja putih kelim yang kusut bersama kucing persia putih dalam gendongan. Bayangan apik seorang Midorima yang perfeksionis menjelma menjadi lelaki jangkung dengan anak rambut yang melebihi bulumata lentik, ia tidak mengenakan kacamata dan menumbuhkan jambang. Takao ingat Midorima benci kucing karena alergi. Apa dia sembuh?

Ini minggu kedua bulan Agustus. Midorima membeli sebuah rumah sederhana bukan desain serba minimalis melainkan rumah lokal, tatami dan pintu geser. Takao datang untuk bermain katanya: _sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu_? Midorima lupa kapan terakhir kali ia punya cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter, menjalani rutinitas di rumah sakit lalu selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Midorima cukup mampu menahan dengusan tatkala pintu rumah yang selalu ia biarkan terbuka kini menampilkan penyebab seluruh kekacauan—

Midorima tertegun: kehadiran satu orang tambahan tamu perdana di rumah barunya. Ada beberapa hal tentang Takao yang tak pernah Midorima bayangkan: ia memangkas pendek rambutnya, kini berdiri di hadapannya bersama seorang gadis kecil bermata hitam yang manis. Pendek kata, anak kecil itu membawa kantung makanan dan kunciran rambutnya sungguh menjelaskan bahwa dunia pun masih menyediakan tempat untuk kebahagiaan.

Lalu disini Midorima pergi dan berlari dari kenyataan.

"Halo Midorima-san." Suara bocah ini imut, seperti kembang gula, dan Shintarou tahu ada jejak luka di hatinya.

"Takao." Tapi Midorima tetap setenang langit. "Masuk." Si anak kecil melengkungkan bibir, _mengapa Midorima-san tak mau menjawab salamku._ Takao terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis dan membantunya melepas sepatu.

Koridornya nihil guci antik seperti prediksi Takao sebelumnya. Melainkan vas besar yang beralih menjadi tempat payung. Midorima yakin yang memberi tahu alamatnya adalah adiknya sendiri dan Midorima tidak bertanya karena ia tahu jawabannya.

Partitur-partitur klasik berserakan saat Takao berhasil masuk ke dalam kehidupan Midorima. Bukan jas putih, buku tebal dengan tema kesehatan atau undangan seminar ikatan dokter. Ada pigura kecil yang tergantung di dekat vas berisi bunga baby breath layu. Foto usang kelulusan saat SMA, klub basket tertawa, menertawakan dunia dan lupa akan segala hal. Sejak kapan Midorima melankolis seperti ini.

Jeans hitam yang dipakai Midorima menyapu lantai. Buku-buku tentang musik tertutup oleh angin masuk, di ruang utama yang fungsinya bergabung menjadi ruang tamu dan dapur sekaligus ada piano putih. Dari benda-benda yang ada disini, piano tersebut begitu terawat dan menjadi pusat. Kelihatan sekali Midorima melatih dirinya untuk melawan apa yang ia takutkan bersama jari-jari, jadwal orkestra, latihan persiapan konser …

"Aku bawa banyak makanan nih." Takao mengeluarkan isi kantung plastik. Makanan buatan rumah. Midorima melirik sebentar namun nihil respon. Takao seperti biasa memahami dan mencoba mencerahkan suasana yang tidak ada bedanya dengan asap knalpot. Hitam. Gelap. Dan sesak.

"Aku pasti akan datang ke konsermu." Takao menatap anaknya. "Kita beruntung loh bisa ketemu Paman Midorima, Sayang!"

"Ayahmu sudah cerita apa saja tentangku?"

"Paman Midorima adalah orang yang baik dan tampan. Paman sangat hebat dalam segala hal… sepertinya Ayah benar,"

Kucing itu mengelus-elus tumit Midorima, bergerak cepat, naik ke meja dan menggelung di dekat tuannya.

"Maaf, gadis kecil." Tampaknya pergaulan di Prancis memberi efek pada sikap Midorima. "Aku hanya punya jus kalengan. Mau?"

Tentu saja si bocah berumur enam setengah tahun mengangguk semangat. Midorima lantas membuka lokernya mengingat-ngingat dimana ia terakhir menyimpan snack yang dibawakan Alex di Prancis. Kotak cokelat satu set kalau tidak salah. Ia mulai tidak menyukai manis sejak SMA.

"Siapa namamu?" Midorima menyodorkan sepiring cokelat cantik dan dua kaleng jus jeruk. Takao tersenyum memandangi wajah anaknya gemas. "Ayo dijawab, paman Midorima loh yang nanya."

Si gadis kecil itu menatap jernih Midorima. Matanya punya petunjuk yang akan mengantarkan Midorima pada peta lengkap berlegenda masa lalu. Si gadis kecil mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng ishiruko dari kantung yang ia bawa sehingga Midorima baru ingat lagi gambar kacang manis seperti apa dan si mungil tersenyum ceria.

"Shinta. Shinta Takao, Midorima-san," jawabnya seringan awan-awan di angkasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_You say I'm crazy_

_'cause you don't think i know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

**i'm not the only one – sam smith***

**end**

* * *

><p>*ringtonenya Midorima HAHAHAHahahahaha…<p>

W akhirnya balik menulis lngsung kek kesurupan dibaca brpa kalipun ttap krasa alay so im sorry utk kecacatan maksimal… nulis beginian gegara isu menuhin TL kalau takao udah punya patjar tau sesenang apa takao punya patjar kalau beneran w mau menertawakan Shintaro akhirnya kena php juga HAHAHAHAhahah….,,,,, . . . ..


End file.
